The present invention relates to novel prostaglandin analogs. Particularly, these compounds are analogs of the prostaglandins wherein the C-19 position is substituted by hydroxy, i.e., 19-hydroxy-19-methyl-PG compounds. Most particularly, the present invention relates to novel 19-hydroxy-19-methyl-13,14-dihydro-PG.sub.2 compounds, a disclosure of the preparation and use of which is incorporated here by reference from U.S. Ser. No. 025,899, filed 2 Apr. 1979 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,104.